own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest 45
| Entrant = INNA feat. Eric Turner | Song = Bop Bop | SF result = | Final result = 25th, 59 points | Writer = }}Romania will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 45. The Romanian entry will have a national selection. The format of the competition consisted of six shows: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earned first and second place qualified directly to the final, while the songs that placed third and fourth proceeded to the Second Chance round. The bottom three songs in each semifinal were eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualified from the Second Chance round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. The winner of Selecția Națională 45 were the duo INNA and Eric Turner, winning the selection with their entry "Bop Bop". Format Selecția Națională 45 is the national final format developed by TVR in order to select Romania's entry for the Own Eurovision Song Contest 45. The competition was organised by the head of the Romanian delegation. TVR opened a submission period for artists and composers to submit their entries until 28 April 2016. A total of 28 entries will be received by the broadcaster by the end of the deadline. Only 2012-2016 released songs are allowed. An expert committee will review the received submissions between 23 and 28 April 2016. Each juror on the committee will rate each song between 1 (lowest) and 10 (highest). The 28 competing entries will be divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earned first and second place will go directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth will proceeded to the Second Chance. The bottom three songs in each semifinal will be eliminated from the competition. After the combination of the jury votes, the entries that scored the highest will be selected for the national final. The competing entries will be announced during a press conference on 29 April 2016. Compeeting Entries Semifinals On April 29, 2016 the compeeting artists were announced, they were also draw in which semifinal they will compete. 'Semifinal 1 - April 30, 2016' The draw for the running order took place on April 29, 2016. After an intense voting, ANTONIA and the group band Maxim qualified for the Grand Final, while Feli Donose and Keo qualified for the Second Chance Round. 'Semifinal 2 - May 7, 2016' The draw for the running order took place on May 6, 2016. After an intense voting, Lara Lee and the group band Mandinga qualified for the Grand Final, while Lariss and the duo Lidia Buble feat. Amira qualified for the Second Chance Round. 'Semifinal 3 - May 14, 2016' The draw for the running order took place on May 13, 2016. After an intense voting, Lora and the duo Stefan Stan and TeddyK qualified for the Grand Final, while the two duo GEØRGE with JO and Ruby with Dorian Popa qualified for the Second Chance Round. 'Semifinal 4 - May 21, 2016' The draw for the running order took place on May 20, 2016. After an intense voting, AMI and INNA with Eric Turner qualified for the Grand Final, while the two duo Nicole Cherry with Mohombi and Havana qualified for the Second Chance Round. 'Second Chance Round - June 4, 2016' The acts which placed 3rd and 4th from every semifinal will qualify for the Second Chance Round. 'Final - June 11, 2016' The top two acts from each semifinal will qualify for the Grand Final. Four acts from the Second Chance Round will qualify for the Grand Final. After a tense voting "Bop Bop" was declared the winner song. 'Jury Votes' At Own Eurovision Song Contest According to rules, all nations with the exceptions of the "Big 6" are required to qualify from one of two semi-finals in order to compete for the final; the top ten countries from each semi-final progress to the final. As a member of the "Big 6", Romania automatically qualified to compete in the final. In addition to their participation in the final, Romania is also required to broadcast and vote in one of the two semi-finals. "Bop Bop" by INNA and Eric Turner will represent Romania in the 45th edition held in Poland. At the end of the voting, Romania received a total of 59 points placing 25th out of 26 countries that were competing in the Grand Final. 'Points awarded by Romania' 'Semi-final 2' 'Grand Final' See also *Romania in Own Eurovision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest 45 Category:Countries in OESC 45 Category:Romania in OESC